


Hot Stuff

by wereleopard58



Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne is hot stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Stuff

I own nothing to do with Serenity or Donna Summer.

This won't let me embed sorry

http://youtu.be/sPpmPcFHE5Q


End file.
